


instructions to a (healthy) heart

by Yeoun (Bakagami)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagami/pseuds/Yeoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yixing’s a pharmacist and he’s not about to let the cute salaryman unknowingly land himself with malnutrition eating chanyeol’s stall food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	instructions to a (healthy) heart

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [kissfanxing](http://kissfanxing.livejournal.com/) valentine's day event, prompt #29. crossposted from [lj](http://yeoun.livejournal.com/4010.html).

Yixing wakes up to his phone ringing and flashing a disgustingly cute selfie of Park Chanyeol sporting a peace sign. It’s five o’clock in the morning. 

Groaning, he answers his phone, “‘lo?”

Chanyeol coughs and whines, “Can you open the stand for me today? I think I got the virus from Baekhyun.”

“I told you to give him the meds and leave him alone,” Yixing says, exasperated. “It would have gone away within a day.” 

“I know, but I couldn't help it,” Chanyeol mumbles through the speaker dejectedly. “It was a pre-Valentine’s Day celebration.” 

Yixing feels like he’s kicked a puppy and sighs, throwing his covers over, “Fine. I'll stop by to check on you before I go.” 

Delighted, Chanyeol coughs out a “door’s unlocked” before Yixing hangs up. He groans again because today is supposed to be the day he’s off from his pharmacy duties. 

Once he’s ready, Yixing drives to Chanyeol's place and toes off his shoes, making his way to Chanyeol’s bedroom. He walks into what looks like a makeshift human burrito and distinguishes a puffy face from the depths of the sheets.  

The covers ripple as Chanyeol tries to wave at him from under them. “You're a lifesaver,” he rasps out, “I wrote any FAQs I could think of down on the notepad on the table. It’s mostly the stuff Baekhyun asks whenever he asks anything?” 

Yixing waves him away, grabbing the pad and keys to the car and food cart. “I got it, just rest. The cart can wait until tomorrow for you.” 

It ends up being pretty easy to set up the cart and everything goes smoothly for the first few hours. Chanyeol’s regulars come and go and wish him well. Chanyeol had already decorated the walls of the cart with pink stickers and heart-themed streamers the day before. 

After the morning rush, things quiet down for a while and Yixing leans back against the counter as he waits for the next customer. 

Yixing’s just not expecting to look up to see such a handsome face peering at him over his phone screen after he decides to take a well-deserved break. He puts his phone away and grins, watching in delight as a flush streaks across the man’s face. 

“Can I have two orders of #5, please?” The man asks, stumbling on his sentence and hurriedly peering around Yixing questioningly, “Where's Chanyeol?” 

Yixing starts to prepare his order, “Sick. Caught the flu from his boyfriend after everything I told him.” 

“Oh,” he gets in reply as he finishes placing food in a carton.  

“Do you have somewhere to be right now? You could sit here and eat, it’s boring standing here all alone,” Yixing says cheekily, mostly as a joke. 

The day is full of surprises, because apparently, the man (“Yifan,” he stutters out endearingly as he hands Yixing the payment) is in no rush.  

When Yifan turns to sit in one of the benches in front of the stall, Yixing whips out his phone and texts a _holy shit_ to Chanyeol. 

After a few seconds, he gets a snapchat of Chanyeol half-burrowed in his blankets with the caption _WHAT'S WRONG_. 

He takes a creeper pic of Yifan settling down, _ONE OF UR CUSTOMERS IS HOT AS (fire emoji)_. 

_Oh, Yifan?_ ’s the caption of another pic of Chanyeol dying. Yixing gets another picture of an extreme close-up of his eye, _he comes every day like he doesn't have food at home or something_. 

Gasping in despair, Yixing mentally agonizes over the health issues of eating stall food all day everyday. Yifan looks up from eating and blinks. It’s cute as heck. 

“You know how bad this food is for you? Especially if you eat it all the time?” 

Yifan chews thoughtfully and swallows, “It’s all I have time for. Plus, I’m not the greatest cook.” 

Yixing questions why he’s surrounded by insufferable people. “Have you considered all the sodium and cholesterol you're consuming. You're going to die early, at this rate.” 

“It's not _that_ bad...is it?” Yifan slows his eating in despair and turns his full attention towards Yixing.  

Shrugging, Yixing taps at his phone half-heartedly, “It’ll ruin that pretty skin of yours, if that’s something you worry about.” 

Horrified, Yifan’s eyes widen and he drops his chopsticks back into the carton. Yixing has to duck his head to hide a bubbling laugh and sneaks a snapchat of Yifan's distressed face.  

It’s honestly hilarious that Yifan’s currently staring into the distance, probably recounting all of the times he’s eaten grossly unhealthy stall food. He reaches his fingers up to hover over his face, “Fuck.” 

Feeling a little sorry (but not really at all), Yixing giggles and leans forward on the stall counter, catching Yifan’s attention.  

“Give me your number. I can take you out to a nice place with good food next time. Tonight, maybe?” 

Yifan shakes himself from his trance and blushes again, like he isn’t used to people hitting on him or something. Yixing thinks he’s scored himself a good one.  

( _He’s also single (sunglasses emoji)_ , Chanyeol informs him a little later on, when Yifan’s number is already in Yixing’s phone and he leaves, apparently hours late for his job.)

 

 

 

 

Yifan ends up taking on a new diet regime, put in place by Yixing. He’s only allowed to visit the food stall once a week and Chanyeol complains to Yixing about taking away his customers. 

And Yixing ends up cooking for the two of them when Yifan gets off from work and shows up at his door, tie loosened and dress shirt untucked. Yifan likes to show his gratitude in another way that involves eating. (Ass.) 

After a year of dating, Yifan brings them back to Chanyeol’s food cart. He tows a reluctant Yixing with him.  

“What wrong with eating here? You pass it every morning to work anyway,” Yifan insists, plopping him down on the bench. 

Yixing whines, “It’s not my fault Chanyeol decides to station himself right in front of the pharmacy.” 

Chanyeol sputters indignantly in the background. 

“Yeah, well suck it up,” Yifan says, returning with food in hand and grinning, "And Happy Valentine's, Valentine." 

**Author's Note:**

> comments + kudos = ♥


End file.
